The Ghost Student
by Kiming
Summary: The Ghost Student adalah julukan yang orang tambatkan pada Wonwoo. Bukan, bukan karena dia menakutkan, hanya saja dia orang yang selalu tertutup, apalagi ditambah dengan kacamata bulat dan tatapan tajamnya itu. /Judul ga nyambung/IT'S MEANIE AREA/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost Student

(Meanie)

Pagi yang cerah menyapa kota Seoul. Banyak sekali orang beraktivitas. Jalanan berisi ribuan orang yang akan pergi bekerja, bersekolah, ataupun hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan saja. Mingyu tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu melalui kaca mobilnya yang terbuka. Ia lalu membelokkan mobilnya begitu ia merasa bahwa ia sudah sampai di depan SMA nya. Pledis High School. Siapa yang tidak kenal SMA yang berisi namja tampan nan kaya ini. Hanya namja? Tidak. Disekolah ini juga banyak wanita cantiknya. Dan, pria yang tadi kita bahas adalah salah satu diantara para namja tampan yang bersekolah disini.

Okay, tak kenal maka tak sayang. Jadi, mari kita berkenalan dengan orang ini. namanya adalah Mingyu, bernama lengkap Kim Mingyu sebenarnya. Murid pindahan dari Jepang, 6 bulan yang lalu lebih tepatnya. Ace team basket Pledis High School walau belum genap 1 bulan bergabung. Pewaris utama Kim Corp, perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang furniture dan memiliki cabang dihampir separuh bagian benua Asia. Memiliki tubuh tegap dan wajah rupawan bak model internasional. Sekali menunjukkan senyumannya, para wanita langsung pingsan dan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Tergabung dalam member Seventeen, dimana para namja tampan berkumpul. Bisa dibilang, mereka adalah pangerannya Pledis High School.

"Mingyu.." sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Mingyu. Mingyu menoleh dan menemukan teman segengnya sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Oh Seokmin, ada apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil menutup pintu mobilnya. Seokmin masih saja tersenyum, membuat Mingyu menerka-nerka apa yang membuat sahabatnya ini senyum-senyum seperti orang gila di pagi hari.

"Hari ini aku ada ujian Matematika setelah istirahat, bisa kau ajari aku waktu istirahat?" tanya Seokmin. Mingyu memasang pose berpikir sejenak lalu berjalan mendahului Seokmin.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!" panggil Seokmin sambil setengah berlari mengejar langkah Mingyu yang tidak bisa dibilang pendek itu. Mendengar nada panggilan Seokmin yang tidak bersahabat, Mingyu langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berlari, tiba-tiba saja..

BRUKK

"Aww!" Mingyu merintih tatkala menabrak seseorang dibelakangnya. Mingyu berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor. Ia menunduk dan menemukan seorang namja yang sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya, bermaksud mencari benda yang sedang dicari oleh namja yang barusan ditabraknya. Mingyu tersenyum begitu melihat kacamata bulat tergeletak disamping pot bunga. Pasti namja itu sedang mencari kacamatanya. Mingyu lalu mengambil kacamata itu dan memberikannya.

"Kau mencari ini?" tanyanya. Namja itu mendongak. Mingyu terpaku ditempat, namja ini, entah kenapa Mingyu merasa namja ini.. mempesona..

"Ne, terimakasih.." ucap namja itu smabil menerima kacamata dari Mingyu . Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan kikuk. Namja tadi membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu. Mingyu lalu membalikkan badannya dan menemukan hampir seluruh mata siswa disana sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan ngeri, termasuk Seokmin.

"Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu? Dan.. hey, kau juga menatapku sama dengan mereka, Kuda.." tanya Mingyu setelah ia berada tepat didepan Seokmin. Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik pundak Mingyu untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa kau tahu namja yang sedang kau ajak bicara tadi?" tanya Seokmin. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Seokmin makin merinding melihatnya.

"Dia mahasiswa misterius, Mingyu! Dia sunbae kita, namanya Jeon Wonwoo.. murid lain biasa memanggilnya The Ghost Student. Selama ini dia tidak pernah bicara dengan siapapun dan kau tahu, dia hanya berteman dengan satu orang saja.." jelas Seokmin. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang seimut dan semanis Wonwoo bisa kau juluki dengan julukan sekejam itu, Seokmin-ah? Menurutku dia sangat mempesona sekali.." jelas Mingyu. Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

_The Ghost Student_

KRINGGG

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Derap langkah kaki terdengar diseluruh koridor sekolah, bergerak memusat menuju tempat yang mereka sebut kantin. Tempat dimana seluruh siswa dapat mencharge energi mereka untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Tak terkecuali kedua orang yang masuk kantin secara bersamaan ini. Yup, yang satu adalah visual dari Seventeen yaitu Kim Mingyu dan yang satunya adalah The Ghost Student of Pledis High School, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hai, Wonwoo sunbae.." sapa Mingyu. Wonwoo yang berjalan menunduk menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan, dia bukannya tidak tau dengan orang yang menyapanya ini. Justru karena dia tahu, makanya dia ingin menghindarinya. Semenjak insiden tadi pagi, namja yang sedang menyapanya sekarang selalu mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Sebenarnya pun dia datang ke kantin bersamaan secara sengaja karena Mingyu terus mengikutinya bak penguntit.

Merasa terganggu, Wonwoo pun menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan begitu saja tanpa membalas sapaan Mingyu. Merasa diacuhkan, Mingyu pun buru-biri mengikuti Wonwoo. Ia menarik tangan Wonwoo, membuat namja kurus itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Wonwoo. Matanya melirik kearah seluruh penjuru kantin. Semua orang memperhatikannya dan Wonwoo tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu pada lengannya namun nihil, namja itu bahkan mencengkramnya terlalu kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" desis Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya jawab sapaanku, Sunbae.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo berhenti dan menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Hai..." Wonwoo berucap singkat sekali. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Wonwoo lalu berlalu dari hadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memegang kepalanya dan entah kenapa dia malah tersenyum kecil.

_The Ghost Student_

"Won.."

"Wonwoo..."

"Jeon Wonwoo.."

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo bangun dari lamunan kotormu itu!" teriak namja mungil disamping Wonwoo. Wonwoo terjingkat kaget dan mendelik kesal pada Jihoon, namja mungil yang merusak acara melamunnya. Wonwoo kembali menarik buku sastranya dan kembali membaca buku setebal 5 cm itu.

"Kau itu kenapa, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jihoon. Wonwoo melihat Jihoon sekilas lalu menutup buku tebalnya. Ia melepas kacamata bulatnya. Mereka ada dikamar Jihoon, jadi Wonwoo bebas melepaskan kacamata dan menunjukkan rupa manisnya hanya pada Jihoon.

"Ji, kau masih berpacaran dengan Soonyoung, kan?" tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Uhm, Ji, Soonyoung itu member Seventeen, kan?" tanya Wonwoo lagi dan diangguki oleh Jihoon.

"Uh, kau pastinya kenal Mingyu, kan?" tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon mengangguk lagi.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Mingyu itu?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Mingyu itu baik, dia namja yang murah senyum tapi masih murahan Seokmin. Dia pintar, bertanggung jawab dan yang paling penting adalah dia tampan. Di ju.- tunggu kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan masalah Mingyu? Apa jangan-jangan kau.." Jihoon menunjuk Wonwoo dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Wonwoo gugup. Jihoon tersenyum penuh kerahasiaan, membuat Wonwoo mendekat kearahnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya.. aigoo, uri Wonwoo sudah besar ternyata.." ucap Jihoon sambil mengusap kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya lalu menyingkirkan tangan Jihoon.

"Yak! Sudah aku akan belajar lagi, kau tidurlah, nanti kalau aku sudah selesai belajar aku akan menyusulmu untuk tidur.." ucap Wonwoo. Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menutup buku fisikanya sambil sesekali menghela napas. Wonwoo tersenyum saat melihat namja mungil itu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

KRINGG

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya begitu ponsel yang berada disampingnya berbunyi. Nomor tidak dikenal. Wonwoo melirik jam yang berada di layar ponselnya, pukul 10 malam. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkatnya. Dia lalu melihat Jihoon, namja mungil itu bahkan sudah tertidur sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

KRINGG

Nomor itu menelfon lagi. Siapa yang menelfonnya malam-malam begini? Okay, Wonwoo memang tidak percaya dengan yang namanya hantu, karena dia sendiri dijuluki hantu, jadi kenapa dia takut dengan sesamanya. Tapi, jika begini, Wonwoo jadi takut juga. Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya, akhirnya pada panggilan ketiga Wonwoo mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Wonwoo. hening, tanpa ada jawaban. Wonwoo merinding sendiri.

"Akan kututup jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan..." ucap Wonwoo lalu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ini Wonwoo sunbae?" tanya suara itu. Wonwoo mematung sejenak, rasanya dia pernah mendengar suara ini. Ini.. ini suara Mingyu, benar ini suara Mingyu. Tapi darimana Mingyu bisa mendapatkan nomornya? Selama ini yang tahu nomornya hanya Jihoon dan...

Soonyoung...

Pasti Mingyu memintanya dari Soon...

"Aku dapat nomormu dari Soonyoung hyung..." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menghela napas, sudah diduganya.

"Ada apa menelfon malam-malam? Tidak ada kerjaan?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu terkekeh, ada suara gemerisik dan Wonwoo yakin Mingyu sedang dalam posisi tiduran, mengingat ini sudah malam.

"Kau ada waktu luang besok?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo melihat kalender milik Jihoon yang berada di samping meja belajarnya.

"Ada." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Mau menemaniku?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya. Menemani Mingyu? Yang benar saja, dia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan hiu berkelamin betina nantinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Temanku mengirimiku pesan, katanya besok dia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat dan aku harus menemaninya..." ucap Wonwoo memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Hening...

Wonwoo melihat layar ponselnya. Masih tersambung dengan Mingyu, tetapi kenapa Mingyu diam saja?

"Gyu , kau masih disana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau memanggilku 'Gyu'? tadi yang bicara panjang lebar kau kan, Sunbae?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk, namun sedetik kemudian dia sadar jika Mingyu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ya, tidak ada yang bicara padamu selain aku, Mingyu, dan ya aku yang memanggilmu tadi.." ucap Wonwoo.

"Kau bisa bicara panjang juga ternyata..." jawab Mingyu. Jujur, Mingyu sendiri masih terkejut saat Wonwoo berkata panjang lebar padanya.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan ikut kemanapun Sunbae pergi..." ucap Mingyu lalu memutuskan telfon begitu saja. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia langsung menuju ranjang Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, bangun, ini gawat sekali..." ucap Wonwoo sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mungil sahabatnya. Jihoon mengerang lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Wonwoo sebal. Wonwoo hanya meringis, lalu setelahnya memasang kembali wajah merengeknya.

"Jihoon-ah bantu aku.." rengek Wonwoo. Jihoon menatap sahabatnya sebentar lalu bangun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Tadi Mingyu menelfonku dan mengatakan padaku bahwa besok dia ingin mengajakku untuk ikut dia, entah kemana. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan lagi, para hiu betina itu akan memangsaku besoknya..." ucap Wonwoo. Jihoon terkikik, melupakan rasa kantuknya.

"Tunggu, kau bilang Mingyu menelfonmu? Dia dapat nomormu darimana?" tanya Jihoon. Wonwoo menatap Jihoon datar bercampur kesal serta sebal.

"Bilang kepada kekasih marmut tanpa bulumu untuk jangan memberikan nomor kepada orang lain jika tidak penting, apalagi tanpa se izin pemiliknya.." omel Wonwoo.

"Marmut? Maksudmu Soonyoung?" tanya Jihoon.

"Tentu saja, tuan Kwon Soonyoungmu yang terhormat itu.." ucap Wonwoo. Aura kekesalan masih bertengger di wajah Wonwoo. Jihoon meringis dan meminta maaf pada Wonwoo.

"Jadi kau ingin kabur dari Mingyu, begitu?" tanya Jihoon yang diangguki Wonwoo. jihoon mulai memasang wajah berpikir.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku selalu bersama Soonyoung? Dan kau tahu juga kan kalau Soonyoung tidak bisa lepas dari Seventeen?" tanya Jihoon. Wonwoo menghela napas dan menunduk, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Jihoon.

"Tapi besok aku akan membujuk Soonyoung untuk menjauh dari Seventeen dan membawamu menghindar dari Mingyu, kau tahu kan kalau Soonyoung itu tipe suami takut istri? Jadi dia akan menuruti kemauanku besok..." jelas Jihoon. Wonwoo kembali memasang wajah bahagianya dan memeluk Jihoon.

"Kau memang yang terbaik.." ucapnya.

_The Ghost Student_

"Soonyoungie.." panggil Jihoon manja. Soonyoung yang masih membaca buku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihoon yang duduk didepannya. Jihoon menggigit bibirnya.

"Ada apa, Ji?" tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon berpindah duduk disampingnya dan memeluk lengan Soonyoung, tak lupa puppy eyes andalannya ia keluarkan.

"Uhm, bantu aku membawa Wonwoo menjauh dari Mingyu.." ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Membawa Mingyu menjauh? Caranya?" tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon mendengus.

"Kau alihkan Mingyu, kau tahan dia di Seventeen atau apalah, yang penting dia tidak mengikuti Wonwoo.." ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memang apa salahnya jika Mingyu dengan Wonwoo? kau cemburu?" tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon mendelik lalu memukul lengan kurus Soonyoung.

"Yak! Lihat siapa yang cemburu sekarang.." omel Jihoon. Soonyoung mendelik tidak suka.

"Siapa? Aku? maaf saja, tapi aku bahkan bisa menggaet semua yeoja disini dengan sekali kedipan mata, Tuan Lee yang terhormat.." ucap Soonyoung tidak terima. Jihoon membelalakkan matanya.

"Oh, begitu.. okay, aku a..."

"Hai, Soonyoung hyung.. oh, Jihoon sunbae, annyeonghaseyo.." belum sempat Jihoon menyelesaikan omelannya, Mingyu datang sambil menggandeng seseorang, dan itu adalah..,

"W-wonwoo.." ucap Jihoon tergagap. Wonwoo menatap datar padanya dan Soonyoung bergantian. Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, begitu pula dengan Soonyoung. Wonwoo menghela napas lalu melirik keadaan sekitar, para hiu betina Pledis High School siap menyantapnya.

"Jihoonie, bisa ikut aku ke perpustakaan?" tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon menelan ludahnya lalu mengangguk kaku. Wonwoo masih menatap Jihoon tajam, lalu menunduk dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Mingyu menahan lengan Wonwoo, membuat namja bermata tajam itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku akan mengikutimu, ingat?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo menghela napas lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu pada lengannya. Wonwoo berjalan menjauhi Mingyu. Mingyu mengikuti kemana Wonwoo pergi, ia bahkan menahan Jihoon yang akan mengikuti Wonwoo.

"Sunbae.." panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo membalikkan badannya cepat. Namja ini.. kenapa dia sangat keras kepala sekali?

"Kenapa kau disini? Mana Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mendekat dan menggandeng tangan Wonwoo, menarik Wonwoo ke perpustakaan. Menarik namja datar itu kearah rak yang paling pojok dan menyudutkan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu menyunggingkan senyumannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wonwoo. Mata Wonwoo membola. Tidak, dia harus menjauh dari Mingyu, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

DUAGHH

"Aww.." rintih Mingyu tertahan ketika lutut Wonwoo menendang selangkangannya. Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih sibuk dengan 'masa depannya'. Ia berjalan menuju rak dimana jejeran novel yang dibutuhkannya berada. Wonwoo mengipasi wajahnya, ia yakin bahwa wajahnya sekarang memerah.

"Ugh, sulit sekali... padahal novel itu kelanjutannya.." gerutu Wonwoo sambil melompat-lompat, mencoba mengambil novel kesukaannya.

SRET

Wonwoo membola begitu mengetahui ada tangan yang menjulur mengambil buku dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Nah, Sunbae.." ucap suara dibelakangnya. Itu... Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung membalikkan badannya.

BRUKK

Mata sipit Wonwoo membola –lagi- begitu mengetahui bahwa dibelakangnya masih ada Mingyu. Dan, apa-apaan tadi, wajahnya menabrak dada tegap Mingyu?

BLUSH

Pipi Wonwoo yang tadi sudah merah,s ekarang makin memerah ketika tangan kanannya digenggam Mingyu untuk memberikan bukunya. Kepalanya mendongak dan jantungnya berdeguo kencang saat mengetahui bahwa jarak wajahnya dan wajah Mingyu terlampau dekat.

"Kurasa sedikit lagi aku akan bisa menggapaimu, Sunbae.." bisik Mingyu didepan bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu, meminta penjelasan dari lelaki tinggi itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Wonwoo.

"Apa selama ini kurang jelas?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu masih dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya. Mingyu menghela napas/

"Aku akan mengajakmu pergi makan malam... aku akan menjemputmu dirumah Jihoon hyung.. Dahh.." ucap Mingyu dan berlalu dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo menolehkan pandangannya kearah punggung tegap Mingyu yang perlahan menjauh dari pandanganya. Ia meraba dada sebelah kirinya yang berdegup kencang.

"Apa aku boleh berharap padamu?" ucap Wonwoo lirih.

-TBC-

::: Coretan Author :::

Hai hai hai... author balik lagi setelah menyelesaikan perang shinobi ke-4 #tampolpakesempol

Hehehehe, author bawa lagi Meanie nih...

Kenapa judulnya The Ghost Student? Sebenernya mau dikasih judul 'Mansae' sih biar ada sambungannya sama isi, kan Mingyu berjuang buat dapetin Wonu, cuman author rada ga srek kalo judulnya itu.

Ini ga ada orang ketiganya ya.. jadi, ini ff murni Meanie.. ada sih nanti, cuman nggak sampai lama munculnya.

Jangan lupa like and reviewnya readernim #bow


	2. Chapter 2

The Ghost Student

(Meanie)

Wonwoo berdiri dirumah Jihoon. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna coklat pastel lengkap dengan celana putih dan sepatu kets berwarna putih pula, tak lupa kacamata bulat yang selalu dikenakannya. Ia beberapa kali menengok jam tangan hitam yang melingkar erat di pergelangan tangannya. Mingyu emnjemputnya 5 menit lagi dan Wonwoo sudah berdiri disini hampir 10 menit yang lalu. Ia tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu. Tepat 5 menit kemudian, Mingyu datang dengan motor sportnya.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk, ia menerima helm yang diberikan Mingyu dan memakainya lalu naik.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Mingyu lagi sambil menyalakan mesin motornya.

"15 menit." Jawab Wonwoo. mingyu membuka kaca helmnya dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Wonwoo.

"15 menit? Seharusnya kau menelfonku.." ucap Mingyu.

"Maaf..." jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela napasnya. Apa yang dia harapkan, jawaban Wonwoo memang tidak sepanjang tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Pegangan, aku tidak mau kau jatuh..." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk lalu berpegangan pada pundak Mingyu. Tangan Mingyu yang semula akan menarik gas terhenti. Ia menatap tangan Wonwoo yang berada di pundaknya lalu terkekeh.

"Wae?" tanya Wonwoo. Sedetik kemudian, matanya melebar begitu Mingyu mengarahkan tangannya untuk beroegangan melingkar pada perut Mingyu. Wonwoo seolah-olah sedang memeluk Mingyu dari belakang.

"Begini lebih baik." Ucap Mingyu lalu mulai menjalankan motornya menjauhi rumah Jihoon. Wonwoo melirik tangannya, astaga ia tidak bisa menahan rasa malu yang menimpa dirinya. Pipinya merona parah, dan Wonwoo masih bersyukur karena Mingyu tidak bisa melihatnya.

30 menit kemudian Mingyu dan Wonwoo sampai dirumah makan. Wonwoo turun dari motor Mingyu dan langsung melepaskan helmnya. Naas, pengait helm itu sedang macet dan mengundang atensi Mingyu untuk melepaskannya.

"Sudah terlepas..." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melepaskan helmnya dan langsung memberikannya pada Mingyu, lalu dengan cepat memasuki restaurant, meninggalkan Mingyu yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

'Aigoo imutnya...' batin Mingyu.

_The Ghost Student_

Mingyu memasuki restaurant dan matanya membulat saat mengetahui Wonwoo tengah berbincang dengan seseorang di pojok ruangan. Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang belakang Wonwoo. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya. Mingyu membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Oh, ini temanmu, Hyung?" tanya namja itu. Wonwoo mengangguk sambil mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Mingyu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Perkenalkan aku Jung Jaehyun, aku teman dekat Wonwoo, kau bisa memanggilku Jaehyun... kurasa kita seumuran.." ucap namja itu dengan suaranya yang berat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Mingyu yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh namja tan itu.

"Aku Kim Mingyu dan aku adalah kekasih dari Jeon Wonwoo, teman dekatmu ini.." ucap Mingyu. Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia melirik kearah Wonwoo. Namja emo itu menggelengkan kepalanya, meminta Jaehyun untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang Mingyu ucapkan. Jaehyun berdehem sebentar, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah, selesai sudah sesi perkenalan, silahkan pilih tempat duduk dan aku akan menulis pesanan kalian." Ucap Jaehyun. Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada bangku yang berada didekat jendela yang mengarah pada jalanan Seoul dan Wonwoo berjalan kesana diikuti Mingyu. Sedangkan Jaehyun mengambil catatan dan menghampiri Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sudah duduk.

"Aku pesan Soup kerang dan sashimi, minumnya samakan dengan Wonwoo." ucap Mingyu. Jaehyun mencatat itu semua, ia beralih melihat Wonwoo.

"Dan Wonwoo semua makanan yang tidak ada seafoodnya.." ucap Jaehyun sambil mencatat beberapa makanan yang tidak mengandung seafood. Wonwoo menahan tangan Jaehyun.

"Soup daging saja..." ucap Wonwoo. Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berlalu dari sana sebelum memamerkan senyum manis yang Mingyu yakini bukan untuknya.

"Kau sudah sering kesini?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Bersama Jihoon?" tanya Mingyu lagi yang diangguki oleh Wonwoo.

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Mingyu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Wonwoo menatapnya tajam lalu menghela napas.

"Bisakah kau tidak usah bertanya yang lain, Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo tajam. Mingyu mengangguk kikuk lalu membuat gerakan seperti menutup resleting pada mulutnya.

15 menit kemudian, makanan yang dipesan oleh mereka berdua datang, masih dengan Jaehyun yang mengantarnya. Membuat Mingyu menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan amarahnya karena melihat interaksi antara Wonwoo dan Jaehyun. Bagaimana tidak, Wonwoo sangat merespon dengan baik apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun, hal itu berbeda ketika Wonwoo merespon ucapannya.

"Cha, selamat makan..." ucap Wonwoo riang sepeninggalan Jaehyun dari meja mereka. Mingyu terpaku. Rasa kesalanya sudah hilang entah kemana. Wonwoo yang seperti itu sangat langka ditemui.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya namja itu. Mingyu tersentak lalu dengan gugup meraih sumpitnya. Ah, dia sampai lupa.

"Selamat makan..." ucapnya lalu mulai memakan makanannya. Wonwoo mengangguk dan kembali memakan makanannya dengan diam. Mereka makan dengan diam.

_The Ghost Student_

"Aku mau bertanya padamu..." ucap Mingyu memecah keheningan. Makanan mereka sudah habis, jadi Mingyu bisa bertanya pada Wonwoo tanpa terganggu. Lagipula makan sambil bicara tidak sopan.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kenapa tidak suka makan seafood?" tanya Mingyu.

"Entah. Aku hanya tidak suka saja memakannya." Jawab Wonwoo, singkat padat dan jelas. Mingyu menghela napas.

"Kau harus mencobanya lain kali..." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap jalanan disampingnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, tetapi kurasa disini kurang nyaman..." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku nyaman disini, memangnya kau mau berbicara tentang apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentang banyak hal..." jawab Mingyu.

"Kenapa tidak disini?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu menolehkan padangannya kebelakang. Wonwoo memandang lurus objek yang dilihat Mingyu lalu tersenyum tipis, Jaehyun sedang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Jaehyun?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan. Mingyu mengangguk, Wonwoo menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka padanya?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mendelik kesal. Jadi Wonwoo sedang menginterogasinya sekarang. Tidakkah Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu tidak suka pada Jaehyun karena cemburu? Kurang jelaskah?

"Haruskah aku katakan yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Okay, kesabaran Mingyu mulai diuji, namun untuk kesayangannya, Mingyu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Aku... cemburu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan Jaehyun... aku memang baru mengetahuinya sekarang, tapi melihatmu dekat, bahkan tertawa jika bersamanya, aku... aku tidak bisa... okay, aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu, tapi aku orang yang menyukaimu, wajar bila aku cemburu. Apalagi, aku sudah bertindak sejauh ini..." jelas Mingyu. Wonwoo terkikik pelan. Ia melirik kearah belakang Mingyu, ia melihat Jaehyun sedang tersenyum kepada pelanggan yang dilayaninya.

"Jaehyun... dia adalah adik kelas yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri... sejauh ini yang ku tahu, dia sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Lee Taeyong, uhm, yang mempunyai restaurant ini adalah orang tua Taeyong." Jelas Wonwoo.

"M-mwo? Pemilik restaurant ini?" tanya Mingyu tidak percaya. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu memainkan cangkir teh yang berada di depannya.

"Mau aku ceritakan sesuatu? Tentang hubunganku dengan Jaehyun..." tawar Wonwoo yang diangguki dengan senang hati oleh Mingyu.

"Jaehyun.. dia dan keluarganya sangat baik padaku... kami bertemu disekolah dasar yang sama. Dia anak pindahan, dulu dia sering menyendiri sampai aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bermain. Dulu, ketika orang tuaku bertengkar, ibu Jaehyun selalu mengajakku kerumahnya, membiarkan ayah Jaehyun melerai pertengkaran orang tua kami. Rumah kami berdekatan waktu itu. Ibu Jaehyun sering membiarkanku menginap dirumahnya. Sampai suatu ketika, orang tuaku bercerai, aku dititipkan dirumah Jaehyun sampai proses perceraian selesai. Ketika mengetahui bahwa ayah dan ibuku tidak bisa bersama, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah Jaehyun saja. Namun, ketika aku menginjak kelas 2 junior high school, dan Jaehyun kelas 1, keluarganya pindah ke Jepang karena ayah Jaehyun pindah tugas di Osaka. Aku lalu tinggal sendiri sampai sekarang." Jelas Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa dipanggil The Ghost Student? Kurasa jika kau memang anak pendiam, orang akan dengan mudah membullymu, daripada menjauhimu..." tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Entah. Mungkin karena aku orang yang tertutup. Apalagi aku selalu sendiri dan setiap ada orang yang bertanya padaku, aku akan menjawabnya dengan singkat. Ditambah lagi aku mempunyai tatapan tajam seakan aku bisa membunuh mereka ketika mereka bertanya padaku. Apalagi dengan adanya fakta bahwa aku memang mempunyai satu teman saja." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau menutup dirimu?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Semenjak orang tuaku bercerai, aku merasa tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa kupercayai termasuk keluarga Jaehyun yang kenyataannya sangat dekat denganku. Jadi, aku menutup diriku dan memendam semua bebanku sendiri." jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela napas.

"Jihoon, jaehyun, bahkan Soonyoung sudah pernah membujukku agar aku bisa terbuka. Tapi, aku bahkan sudah nayaman dengan keadaan diriku yang sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau kau yakin kau bisa berubah, Sunbae... Aku, Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan bahkan Jaehyun beserta keluarganya bisa kau gunakan sebagai tempat bersandarmu, tempat mengeluarkan semua beban yang menghambatmu selama ini. Yah, walaupun aku memang belum mengenalmu dengan lebih jauh, tapi akan kuusahakan bisa menghiburmu dan mendengarkan seluruh keluh kesahmu..." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menunduk. Kata-kata Mingyu benar, setidaknya Wonwoo harus mengeluarkan sedikit bebannya.

GREPP

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ketika tangannya digenggam hangat oleh Mingyu. Ia menatap wajah Mingyu yangs sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau kau belum percaya padaku, setidaknya kau harus percaya pada Jihoon sunbae dan Jaehyun.." ucap Mingyu lembut. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. Bagaimana tidak, Mingyu mengatakan hal itu sambil menatapnya dalam seperti sedang menghipnotisnya.

_The Ghost Student_

Sudah 2 minggu ini Wonwoo tidak menemukan Mingyu. Biasanya namja itu akan mengganggunya dan juga mencoba mencari perhatiannya. Wonwoo terkadang tidak suka Mingyu berbuat seperti itu dan mengundang banyak perhatian. Sudah Wonwoo tegaskan bukan, bahwa dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tetapi, kalau tidak diganggu seperti sekarang ini, Wonwoo juga merasakan kesepian juga. Terhitung semenjak namja tan itu mengantarnya pulang, Wonwoo sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk menjadi pribadi yang terbuka dan Wonwoo memantapkan hatinya juga bahwa di menyukai Mingyu. Apalagi, setelah Wonwoo bilang pada Mingyu bahwa dia akan membuka diri, namja tan itu langsung bersorak semangat.

"Aish, namja menyebalkan itu!" rutuk Wonwoo. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka kotak masuk. Mingyu bahkan tidak mengiriminya pesan, satupun pesan.

"Awas saja jika nanti dia kembali, akan kucabik-cabik wajahnya dan akan kubuat perkedel!" umpat Wonwoo lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Lebih baik dia mendinginkan diri dan pikirannya dibawah AC perpustakaan daripada terus memikirkan Mingyu.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Wonwoo langsung menuju rak dimana berjejeran novel dan buku sastra yang bisa dibacanya. Ia berbelok kearah rak sastra dan langkahnya terhenti seketika. Disana, tepat pada jajaran novel yang biasa dibaca Wonwoo, namja itu, namja yang sudah membuat Wonwoo uring-uringan selama seminggu ini...

"M-mingyu?" ucap Wonwoo tidak percaya. Mingyu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Ia mengembalikan novel yang dibacanya tadi ketempatnya.

"Aku pulang..." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo mematung. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh lengan Mingyu.

"M-mimpikah aku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Mingyu menggeleng. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Wonwoo. Astaga, dia sangat merindukan namja manis didepannya ini.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" tanya Mingyu yang diangguki oleh Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo masih shock dan Mingyu tahu itu. Mingyu menghela napas dan meraih tangan Wonwoo, menggandengnya menuju taman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Tidak ingin berkata apapun?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo masih terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian tubuhnya bergetar, menandakan bahwa dia sedang menangis. Mingyu yang melihat itu langsung memeluk wonwoo sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali, berharap Wonwoo mau memaafkannya.

"Hiks, kau kemana saja, huh? Kau... hiks.. kau kenapa membuatku begini?!" tanya Wonwoo setengah berteriak. Mingyu masih diam dan masih tetap memeluknya.

"Sunbae, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu..." ucap Mingyu namun Wonwoo sudah terlalu cepat memotongnya.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan? Kau hiks... kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan yeoja yang lebih baik daripada aku, bukan?!" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeleng.

"Sunbae bukan begitu..." ucap Mingyu.

"Lepaskan aku, Kim Mingyu!" bentak Wonwoo sambil meronta dari pelukan Mingyu.

"Sunbae..." mohon Mingyu, masih memeluknya. Wonwoo masih tetap memberontak.

"JEON WONWOO!" bentak Mingyu. Wonwoo berhenti memberontak. Mingyu memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur napasnya. Ia membuka matanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu..." ucap Mingyu lembut. Ia melihat Wonwoo masih terisak, Mingyu menghela napas lalu menghapus air mata Wonwoo pelan.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu padamu... aku menghilang karena appa menyuruhku kembali ke Jepang untuk melihat perusahaan yang nantinya kuurusi sekaluigus menjenguk nenekku yang sedang sakit, maka dari itu aku izin selama 2 minggu lebih." Jelas Mingyu sambil terus menyeka air mata Wonwoo yang masih mengalir.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Uhm, kau tahu, Sunbae, ketika aku berangkat ke Jepang, Soonyoung hyung menyuruhku untuk berpamitan denganmu, dia takut kau salah paham atau apa. Tetapi, aku menolaknya karena ketika aku bertemu denganmu, maka keinginanku untuk ke Jepang akan semakin menipis. Bertahan di Jepang tanpa menghubungimu membuatku sakit selama 3 hari.." ujar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menampilkan wajah khawatir. Wonwoo menyentuh pipi Mingyu.

"Kau membuatku khawatir... jika sudah tau akan sakit jika tidak ada aku kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum lalu mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo.

"Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan, aku akan semakin tidak betah di Jepang jika aku menghubungimu. Toh, sekarang aku juga sudah tidak sakit.." ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu, menyamankan kepalanya di dada hangat namja yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya itu.

"Sunbae..." panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo mendongak, wajahnya makain memerah mengetahui jarak wajahnya dan Mingyu terlampau dekat.

"Maukah aku menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum makin lebar dan memeluk Mingyu makin erat.

"Sunbae?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo makin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mingyu. Aish, dia sangat malu sekarang.

"Sunbae aku butuh jawaban..." rengek Mingyu. Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Mingyu lalu mengangguk dengan mantap. Mingyu tersenyum, sudah tahu jawabannya.

CUP

Mata Wonwoo membola begitu mengetahui bahwa bibir Mingyu menempel pada bibirnya. Wonwoo buru-buru mendorong Mingyu, membuat namja yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"Yak, Kim Mingyu! Itu ciuman pertamaku!" maki Wonwoo.

"Pertama? Woahhh..." ujar Mingyu takjub.

"Yak Kim Mingyu!" teriak Wonwoo.

GREPP

Mata Wonwoo membola –lagi- saat Mingyu sekarang sedang memeluknya.

"Terimakasih..." ucap Mingyu tulus. Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sudah menerimaku dan menjaga ciuman pertamamu.." ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu..." –Wonwoo

"Aku lebih mencintaimu..." –Mingyu

_END_

::: Coretan Author :::

Yeheee end juga ini cerita... #pelukMingyu #ditampolWonwoo

Ada yang nungguin? Hehehehe maaf publishnya lama, author mau ke telkom disini hujan terus... disitu terkadang author merasa sedih... #alay

Hehehehe cuman 2 chapter ya, JANGAN MINTA SEQUEL PLIZZZ...

Hiks, imajinasi author juga ada batasnya reader-deul..

Buat reader-nim, author minta doanya biar besok author bisa keterima SNMPTN ya? Doa kalian adalah semangat bagi author... #peluksatusatu

Jangan lupa like and reviewnya #bow


End file.
